A Thousand Dreams
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: Ini mayoritas bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga Minyoon beserta anak-anak mereka setelah menikah, Slight : Namjin! Taekook! JhopexOC! Slice of Life! Mpreg! Yaoi!
1. Prolog

BTS Fanfic

.

.

.

Pairs :

Minyoon

slight:

Namjin

Taekook

JhopexOC

.

.

.

Rate : T

Genre :

Slice of Life

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genap 1 tahun sejak hari pernikahan mereka bulan April lalu. Tepat 1 minggu sejak musim semi dimulai, mereka mengadakan pernikahan sederhana dengan tema Cherry Blossom itu. Mengikat janji suci sebagai pasangan hidup, berawal dari hubungan yang bisa dibilang−unik.

Sebagai senior dan junior, Hyung line dan Maknae line sebuah grup bernama BTS.

Dan itu keterusan hingga 4 tahun yang lalu.

Junior-nya itu nekat menembaknya walaupun saat itu ia membalas pernyataan cinta juniornya dengan dahi terkerut dan kalimat hah sinis. Dia tidak bermaksud sinis sebenarnya−dia hanya terlalu kaget saat itu hingga tidak sadar hah sinis itu keluar.

Masalahnya, saat itu ia menembak tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan seluruh world tour mereka. Di ruang istirahat bersama, di depan member lain, dan di depan seluruh staff.

Leader mereka bahkan menjatuhkan kipas di tangannya syok. Jhope menyemburkan air minumnya tidak sengaja dan tersedak parah sehabis itu. Salah satu maknae mereka saat itu, menyebutnya gila dan para staff tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Parahnya lagi, disana ada Bang PD-nim yang kebetulan lewat.

Kalimat hah yang heboh keluar dari mulut Bang PD-nim. Dia masih ingat saat itu, juniornya segera dibawa Bang PD-nim ke tempat private untuk berbicara empat mata. Mata juniornya itu menatapnya memelas sebelum pergi dari ruangan. Dan meninggalkan dirinya syok dan terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Hyunggg! Hyung ku tersayang!"

Jimin memeluk mesra punggung Yoongi dari belakang. Ia mencium belakang kepala milik namja berkulit pucat itu gemas dan bertubi-tubi dengan wajah menahan rasa lucu yang meluap-luap.

 _ **PLUUK!**_

" Berisik bocah besar"

Jimin mem-poutkan bibirnya. " Kau tidak merindukan ku, hyung ku sayang? Padahal aku sudah tidak pulang 5 hari untuk mempersiapkan koreografi dance untuk grup muda itu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu disana..."

Yoongi mendengus dan tetap melanjutkan acara meratakan adona kue di depannya dengan penggiling kayu yang baru saja ia pukulkan ke kepala Jimin tadi. " Mana ice cream yang kuminta? Bayi ku rela menunggu lima hari untuk menunggu appa bodohnya ini membawakannya."

Mata Jimin berbinar. " Oh ya! Bayi appa tersayang!"

Jimin beralih dari memeluk punggung Yoongi, menuju perut yang membesar milik namja kesayangannya itu. Namja berbibir tebal itu mengelus perut besar berbalut sweater bermotif kumamon yang Jimin belikan bulan kemarin untuk Yoongi.

Namja itu menciumnya lembut dan sesekali menepuk pelan. Seperti mengetuk pintu.

" Halo bayi appa! Apakah baby merindukan appa?" Jimin tertawa kecil dan kembali mengecup puncak perut Yoongi.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengerutkan hidungnya. " Tidak. Dia kesal karena appa-nya tidak kunjung memberikannya ice cream yang ia minta."

" Eohh...benarkah itu baby?" Jimin menatap perut Yoongi seolah kaget. Seolah-olah ia benar-benar berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang memunggunginya dan menolak bicara karena kesal.

Jimin dan Yoongi tercekat saat merasakan tendangan kecil di perut Yoongi seperti mengiyakan perkataan eomma-nya. Yoongi dan Jimin berpandangan sejenak sebelum Yoongi kembali menjitak kepala Jimin dengan penggiling adonan.

" Sudah kubilang kan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sinis dan memindahkan adona ke atas cetakan pai kasar. " Dia kesal sampai perutku dibuat kram 2 hari. Ia terus menendang-nendang dan bergerak."

Jimin mencium perut Yoongi bertubi-tubi dan mengelus bagian tendangan tadi tercipta. " Baby jangan nakal ya? Kasian eomma Yungki. Baby tahu kan badan eomma itu lemah− jadi baby jangan membuat eomma Yungki kesakitan. Nanti appa tidak jadi beli ice cream-nya."

 _ **DUUK**_

Yoongi meringis sedikit saat tendangan itu kembali tercipta. Jimin juga merasakannya dan Jimin mengikuti tangan Yoongi yang reflek mengelus perutnya sebagai isnting keibuannya biarpun ia namja. Yoongi mengelusnya lembut. Teramat penuh kasih sayang diikuti Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan seketika mencubit keras tangan Jimin.

" AWW Yungki!" Jimin mengaduh nyaring.

Perempatan amarah tercipta di dahi Yoongi.

" Dasar bocah bodoh. Jangan memancing kekesalannya semakin menjadi, Jimin bodoh. Kau mau membuatku melahirkan sekarang juga karena keseringan ditendang dari dalam?"

Jimin tersenyum geli hingga matanya menyipit sempurna. " Ya ya...maafkan aku eomma Yungki. Maafkan aku yah?"

Yoongi menggerutu kasar dan melanjutkan membuat pai-nya sambil menyumpah. Jimin berdiri dan menuju kulkas di dapur mereka. Mengeluarkan sebuah cup besar bergambar buah blackberry dan meletakkannya di meja tempat Yoongi membuat adonan pai.

Yoongi melirik sekilas dan kembali membuat pai-nya.

" Lho?" Jimin menarik kursi di dekat meja dan duduk. " Kenapa tidak dimakan? Aku sudah membelikan yang besar."

" Nanti. " Jawab Yoongi singkat. Ia menunjuk pai yang sedang isi dengan selai buah berbagai rasa itu. Memberikan petunjuk pada Jimin.

Jimin tadi sekaligus mengambil minum. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya dan minum air dingin yang ia ambil. Matanya melirik bagaimana tubuh mungil hyung-nya itu terlihat makin mungil akibat perut besar itu.

Sekarang Yoongi-nya memasuki bulan ke-tujuh. SeokJin baru memasuki 3 minggu kehamilannya.

Namjoon-hyung memberitahu kabar gembira itu dari Seoul. Ia mengundang seluruh anggota BTS dulu untuk berkumpul di rumahnya dan merayakan kehamilan SeokJin yang tidak ia duga.

Sama seperti Yoongi, Jin diam-diam menanam rahim.

Jimin menggumam sambil minum. Mengamati Yoongi yang sibuk membuat Pai dan bolak-balik menyeret langkah sambil mengelus perutnya.

Tidak ia sangka, hyung tertua di grupnya itu dulu sama nekatnya dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja, Jimin tidak merasa khawatir karena fisik dan kesehatan Jin hyung bisa dibilang stabil dan normal.

Sedangkan Yoongi−mereka tidak tahu betapa mereka berdebat malam saat Yoongi bilang ia hamil pertama kali dan memberi tahu Jimin kalau ia menanam rahim diam-diam sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Ia bilang ia tidak menyentuh uang Jimin sama sekali biarpun Jimin sudah menyuruh Yoongi untuk memakai uang-nya kalau ada apa-apa.

Tidak tidak...Jimin tidak mempermasalahkan Yoongi yang memakai uang-nya sendiri. Ia mempermasalahkan kesehatan hyung gulanya itu.

Bahkan saat mereka masih menjadi anggota BTS, hyung nya itu terlihat menderita dan kesakitan karena melakukan beberapa hal yang wajar mereka lakukan. Tapi selalu ia sembunyikan dan menggumamkan tidak apa-apa pada setiap member yang bertanya kesehatannya.

Semua member tahu kalau itu hanya segelintir kebohongan kecil yang dibuat Min Yoongi untuk membuat mereka berhenti mengkhawatirkannya dan fokus pada BTS.

Dan sekarang−setelah mereka tidak lagi menjadi anggota BTS, kenekatan Min Yoongi seperti bertambah. Mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi menanam rahim.\

Sebenarnya itu salah Jimin juga.

Ia selalu membicarakan tentang anak kecil dan kelucuan mereka saat mereka bicara bersama-sama dulu. Betapa ia ingin punya anak yang bisa ia gendong dan ia sayang. Yang punya wajah seimut Suga dan gembil seperti dirinya. Memanggilnya Appa dan bermain-main bersamanya.

Yoongi hanya akan diam saat Jimin membicarakan hal itu dan menggumamkan kata-kata umpatan kecil yang membuat Jimin tertawa. Tapi tidak ia sangka−selama ini hyung-nya itu diam-diam mendengarkan.

Pantas saja−saat ia penasaran dengan history browser milik Yoongi, ia membuka history-nya. Berharap menemukan hal mesum dari hyung-nya dan memakai hal itu untuk memalukan Yoongi.

Tapi yang ia dapat adalah berbagai info tentang kehamilan dan bayi. Dan Blog konsultasi berbagai dokter. Membuat Jimin berfikiran saat itu, apakah hyung-nya ini sakit? Atau ia mengidap penyakit apa. Atau apakah ia ingin mengadopsi anak.

" Hyung..." Panggil Jimin.

Yoongi yang sedang mengatur oven hanya menggumam. " Hm?"

" Bagaiman keadaanmu?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada datar.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menatapnya dengan wajah diamnya. Ia menyipitkan mata. " Maksudmu apa, bocah?"

Jimin berdehem. Ia mencoba mengubah wajahnya menjadi melembut. Mungkin wajah datarnya tadi membuat hyung-nya bingung. " Keadaanmu hyung-ku? Ku tinggal beberapa hari membuatku kurang tahu keadaanmu. Apakah kau sudah makan? Apakah kau minum susu kehamilanmu teratur? Apakah kau masih nekat membuat lagu malam-malam?"

Yoongi mendengus dan menutup Oven." Hamil. Keadaanku aku hamil besar dan siap melahirkan. Itu saja."

Jimin cengo dan menatap Yoongi pasrah. " Hyung...seriusan?"

Yoongi merapikan dapur dan melepas sarung tangannya. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan datarnya yang menggemaskan. " Aku serius bocah besar. Sekarang−menjauh dari sana karena aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Mandi sana. Badanmu bau. Bau badanmu meracuni pernafasan anakku."

Jimin tersenyum dengan senyum mochinya dan berdiri. Menghampiri hyung-nya yang sinisnya itu tidak berkurang sama sekali sejak ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Ia mengelus perut Yoongi sebentar dan mencium pipi Yoongi sekilas.

" Mau mandi bersamaku?" Jimin menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Yoongi." Tenang saja−baby tidak akan _terganggu_ kok"

Yoongi menatap Jimin cepat dengan sadis dan menjitak kepala Jimin lagi dengan sendok. " Kurang-kurangi kemesuman-mu bocah. Aku tidak ingin anakku ikut mesum seperti appa-nya. Sana mandi. Aku sudah mandi"

Jimin merengutkan bibirnya. " Padahal aku ingin menyentuh eomma Yungki. Kulitmu jadi tambah halus karena hormon kehamilanmu. Jadi tanganku merindukan menyentuh kulit eomma Yungki."

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangan bantetnya ke hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi segera menjauh dan duduk di tempat awal Jimin duduk. Mengambil cup ice cream dan memakannya tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang memelas.

" Eomma Yungkiiii~ Hyungggg~"

Yoongi mendecak. " Sana mandi atau kau tidak makan malam ini"

Jimin memasang wajah sedih dan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah diseret.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah Jimin memucat. Ia terus menerus menggenggam tangannya dan menghantamkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke kaca pembatas anatara koridor rumah sakit dan ruangan bersalin.

Ia dapat melihat banyak dokter dan perawat melakukan operasi pada Yoongi-nya. Pada bayinya.

Mata Jimin sembap dan hidungnya memerah.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sepanik dan setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Dapat ia rasakan betapa lemahnya detak jantung Yoongi di pangkuannya dan betapa ia terus memacu kesadarannya bertahan dan bergumam.

Yoongi-nya kesakitan. Hyung dinginnya yang sinis. Yang akan memeluk dirinya di belakang saat orang lain meninggalkannya. Yang mendengar permintaannya dalam diam. Yang berjuang untuk bayi mereka walau tubunya tidak mampu melakukannya.

Yoongi hyung-nya yang saat-saat menegangkan dalam hidupnya masih saja bersenandung. Ia bergumam. Menggumamkan lagu kecil sambil meringis kesakitan. Nada-nada singkat yang ia buat untuk bayi mereka.

Jimin menatap dari kaca dengan tatapan takut.

" Jim..." Eomma Jimin mengelus pundak anaknya. Ia menatap kasihan pada anaknya yang sejak pertama Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan bersalin itu, tidak memindah pandangannya darisana. " Percayakan pada Yoongi...Percaya kalau mereka akan selamat."

Eomma Yoongi yang sejak daritadi duduk di kursi tunggu bersama kakak Yoongi, berinisiatif maju. Mengelus pundak menantunya itu.

" Yoongi itu kuat dan keras kepala". Ucap Eomma Yoongi lirih. " Ia pasti bisa."

Jimin menatap lekat bagaimana Yoongi terlihat mengambil nafas panjang. Bibir namja itu pucat seluruhnya sambil rebahan. Ia sesekali melirik perutnya yang dibedah para dokter. Menggumam sesuatu dan berdoa.

" Na na na...nanana..." Bibir Jimin bergetar.

Eomma Yoongi dan eomma-nya terkejut. Mereka menatap Jimin dengan dahi terkerut bingung.

" Nanana...na na na na nana..." Jimin bersenandung sesuatu. ia terus bersenandung sambil mengawasi Yoongi dari kejauhan.

Air mata Jimin jatuh.

Nada itu indah. Biarpun Yoongi berkali-kali bersikeras ia tidak bisa bernyanyi tapi ia mampu membuat nada yang indah. Dan Jimin mengerti betapa ia ingin menyanyikan nada itu pada anak mereka.

" JIMIN! JIMIN!"

Jimin tersentak dan menatap ke arah yang mengarah ke pintu masuk koridor. Disana Jhope tergopoh-gopoh masuk menerobos koridor dengan wajah khawatir. Diikuti oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Istri Jhope berlari lebih cepat dari Jhope. Mengingat ia adalah gadis yang luar biasa. Lembut namun tegas. Pelangi di tengah badai.

Ia membawa satu tas besar berisi perlengkapan bayi. Diikuti Jhope tiba di hadapan Jimin.

" Bagaimana Yoongi hyung!?" Jhope sedikit berteriak. Istrinya terengah-engah.

" Hosiki...B-bernafas dulu..." Istrinya mengingatkan. Ia menepuk bahu Jhope.

Jhope mengangguk. " Kami panik saat kau tiba-tiba mengetuk rumah kami dan menggendong Yoongi yang kesakitan dan ketubannya pecah. Aku segera memacu mobilku kau tahu!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di hadapan Jimin.

Jungkook segera menatap ke arah kaca. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi yang berusaha tersenyum lemah pada mereka. Melihat seluruh tema-tema−ah bukan. Keluarganya disana.

Jungkook segera berjongkok. Ia menangis dan Taehyung memeluknya. Jungkook sama paniknya dengan yang lain, terisak di pelukan Taehyung. Ia begitu lega melihat hyung kesayangannya itu masih disana.

Jhope melambai pada Yoongi dan tersenyum lemah. Matanya Jhope yang berambut sewarna daun maple itu menunduk dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari Jhope.

Namjoon dan Jin sedang dalam perjalanan ke Daegu. Mereka langsung berangkat ke Daegu setelah Jhope menelpon mereka.

Dan Jimin masih disana. Menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Minji..."

" Minji..."

Jimin duduk di sofa-nya. Putri kesayangannya itu sudah berumur 3 tahun. Semenjak ia sudah bisa berjalan, ia semakin susah untuk ditangkap. Yoongi sendiri sedang sibuk menyiapkan lagu untuk comeback seorang grup muda yang naik daun.

Jadi untuk beberapa hari, ia akan sibuk di studio-nya.

Sebenarnya studio Yoongi ada dua. Di rumah mereka dan di kantor-nya di Seoul. Tapi di rumah, itu hanya studio skala kecil. Untuk memperbaiki lagu atau membuat rancangan. Dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya lebih banyak, jadi studio di rumah itu skala kecil saja.

Sedangkan yang komplit dan lengkap di Seoul.

Sekarang Yoongi sedang mengurung diri di studio di rumah mereka di Daegu. Minggu depan dia akan ke Seoul untuk membawa rancangan lagu-nya untuk diproses.

" Appa! Appa!"

Jimin tersentak. Rambut hitam-nya sedikit acak dan ia mengangkat kepala dari sandaran sofa. Seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin yeoja, datang dari arah pintu yang mengarah ke tangga lantai dua.

Ia memeluk boneka kumamon kesayangannya. Pandangan kalem dan mata sipitnya itu menjiplak Yoongi. Rambut hitam sebahunya tumbuh lebih lebat sekarang. Ia mengemut potongan wortel di tangannya dengan bibir tebal milik Jimin itu.

Pipi gembil nya yang merona seperti Jimin terlihat berisi. Ia mendongak menatap appa-nya dan wajah jiplakan Yoongi itu terlihat senang.

" Minji..." Panggil Jimin pada anaknya. Ia tersenyum. " Sini dengan appa!"

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin dengan kaki pendeknya. Jimin membuka tangannya dan ia memeluk Minji sebelum gadis itu terjatuh. Minji mengerang kecil dengan suara khas bayinya saat Jimin mencium pipi gembilnya bertubi-tubi.

" Appa..." Minji menatap Jimin dengan polos. " Eomma ya? Eomma mana?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, " eomma? Eomma sedang sibuk oke? Jadi kita tidak akan menggangu eomma..."

Tidak seperti anak-anak lain−Minji, anaknya itu mewarisi sifat Yoongi. Yoongi itu dingin tetapi digabung dengan Jimin, perawakan anaknya itu kalem. Ia tidak akan bertindak heboh seperti bayi lain.

Ia akan merespon seperlunya.

Minji mengeluarkan suara oh dari mulutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali mengemut potongan wortel di mulutnya dan diam.

Jimin seketika menyipitkan mata.

" Minji...apakah kau melepas ikat rambutmu?"

Minji menggumam kecil dengan nada bayinya. Ia tidak menatap Jimin dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Seingat Jimin−setelah Yoongi memandikan anaknya itu, rambut panjang anaknya itu terikat rapi dengan dua anyaman yang diikat ke belakang. Sekarang, yang ia dapatkan adalah rambut anaknya yang tergerai bebas.

Jimin menarik helaian poni dari wajah anaknya dan anaknya itu menggumam tidak suka.

" Appaaa..."

" Hah... lihat sekarang rambutmu jadi berantakan lagi!" Jimin berdecak.

Jimin mendudukkan anaknya itu di lantai ruang tamu sedangkan ia duduk di belakangnya. Minji ingin kabur saat itu sebelum Jimin mengurung anaknya di antara kakinya. Minji yang tersentak mengerutkan hidungnya persis seperti Yoongi saat kesal dan mengerutkan dahi ke arah Jimin di belakangnya.

Jimin tertawa. " Kau ini seperti eomma-mu. Tidak suka diatur."

" Waaa!" Minji menepuk betis Jimin sebagai protes pada appanya itu.

Ia makin mengerutkan hidungnya ke arah Jimin. Gadis kecil itu bahkan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala menolak Jimin untuk mengikat rambutnya kembali.

" Aisssh! Minji jangan bergerak!" Protes Jimin.

Ia tidak serapi Yoongi saat mencoba mengatur rambut anaknya yang lebat itu. Tangan Yoongi yang sudah terlatih sebagai tukang reparasi barang saat mereka masih satu dorm, tentu saja dapat dengan mudah mengatur rambut anaknya.

Sedangkan Jimin−huh...itu perlu berjam-jam bahkan untuk membuat satu ikatan rapi saja.

Minji yang mewarisi sifat hyperaktif milik Jimin itu−akan selalu mencoba kabur saat orang-orang mulai merapikan rambutnya. Ia akan menyelinap. Kabur diam-diam. Memelas dan 1001 cara curang Yoongi yang ia warisi untuk membuatnya lepas.

Termasuk sekarang.

Jimin berdebat dengan anaknya satu mencoba kabur dan protes dalam bahasa bayi dengan wajah Yoongi saat kesal itu, dan satu lagi yang mencoba menarik rambut anaknya dan membalas debatan anaknya itu dengan bahasa nya.

" Minji, duduk kembali!" Jimin menarik kerah sweater anaknya itu yang merangkan ingin kabur.

Minji yang ditarik protes. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Jimin kuat. " Aaaa...aaaa! Tida...mauu!"

Jimin mengangkat anaknya dan kembali mengurungnya dalam kakinya. Membuat Minji diam untuk sebentar karena demi Tuhan! Rambutnya sudah setengah rapi di tangan Jimin dan itu sudah siap untuk diikat tapi karena anaknya kembali melepaskan diri, itu lepas lagi.

Mereka kembali berdebat sengit.

Bunyi pintu studio yang terbuka mengisi salah satu bagian rumah berlantai dua bergaya vintage itu. Seorang namja dengan kaos hitam kebesaran dan rambut sewarn acak keluar. Matanya setengah tertutup dan ia menggaruk perutnya.

Yoongi menguap.

Ia harus kembali mengambil kopi di dapur. Semakin dekat waktu untuk comeback−semakin cepat pula kopinya habis. Bahkan ini baru jam 11 pagi. Ia mengambil kopi jam 8. Baru 3 jam dan ia perlu kopi lagi.

Menjadi produser itu tidak mudah sama sekali. Bahkan sejak ia masih di BTS sampai mandiri, bebannya jadi makin tambah berat.

Namja itu menyeret langkahnya gontai keluar dari studionya. Yoongi bahkan tidak memakai sandalnya secara benar dengan salah satu cuma sampai ujungnya saja.

Ia melirik ke kamar Minji yang berada di lantai atas. Disana lebih sunyi.

" Mungkin Jimin sedang membawanya bermain". Yoongi menggumam kecil.

Yoongi menyeret langkah melewati ruang tamu. Tetapi, semakin ia dekat dengan ruang itu−ia dapat mendengar keributan. Ditambah Holly−anjing kesayangannya itu menggonggong dan menghampirinya.

Yoongi berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Holly. Holly berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya dan menggonggong. Namja berwajah pucat itu tersenyum gummy.

" Ada apa Holly? Kau lapar?" Yoongi tersenyum.

" MAMA!"

" YOONGI HYUNGGGG!"

Yoongi mendongak. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat dua anak dan ayah itu berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan acak. Jimin yang memegang sisir dan Minji yang terlihat menjauhi sisir itu.

Minji berusaha berlari ke arahnya tapi ditahan Jimin dengan menarik popoknya yang bermotif beruang itu.

" Aa!" Tahan Jimin dengan suara lengkingnya yang khas. _" Sini dulu, gadis nakal!"_

Alis Yoongi makin berkerut.

Apakah Jimin baru saja memakai dialek _Busan Satoori_ pada Minji?

Gadis itu mengerang dan berkelit. Ia tidak berteriak seperti kebiasaannya yang kalem tapi ia terus memberikan appa-nya itu tatapan kesal khas Yoongi. Minji baru mengerang saat Jimin berhasil membuatnya tertarik ke belakang ke pelukan Jimin.

" Ada apa dengan kalian berdua hah?" Dengus Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan meringis. " Aissh...Kau tidak lihat rambut anakmu ini, hyung?"

Minji menatap ke arah Yoongi. Ia terus membuka tangannya dan ingin menjauh tapi keburu di peluk Jimin dan digendong hingga kakinya terangkat dari lantai. Ia memanggil-manggil mamanya.

" Mama... Mama..." Minji mengerang kecil. " Mamamama"

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah.

Namja itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Diikuti Holly di belakangnya. Ia menarik sisir dari tangan Jimin.

" Tahan dia" Perintah Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin mendengus, " Daritadi aku sudah menahannya dan ia terus berkelit kesana kemari seperti ular."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam. " Dasar bocah bantet. Lihat dan cermati anakmu sendiri!"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata berbinar dan mulut membulat senang. Ia tersenyum mochi sesaat sisir di tangan Yoongi menyentuh rambut Minji, gadis itu tersenyum gummy. Ia mengeluarkan suara bayinya dan diam.

Tangan kasar Yoongi dengan cepat dan telaten menyisir rambut gadis kecil bernama lengkap Park Minji itu. Jimin saja sampai kagum saat anaknya itu terlihat nyaman. Biarpun Yoongi kelihatan seperti kasar dan bawaannya yang moody−anaknya itu malah dibuat nyaman.

Karena tangan Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Yoongi mengambil sisa gelang karet kecil yang dipakai-nya pagi tadi dari kantong celananya. Ia mengikat dengan cepat rambut anaknya itu menjadi twin tails. Tetapi hasilnya rapi dan tidak ada rambut yang kesana kemari.

Minji menepuk tangannya girang sesaat Yoongi selesai menata rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum gummy hingga gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh itu terlihat. Yoongi ikut tersenyum gummy dan tanpa sadar mencium pipi Minji.

Jimin terdiam saat melihat namja yang lebih tua di hadapannya ini tersenyum riang walapun ia lelah. Ia bahkan tertawa khas seorang Yoongi sekali.

 _ **CUP**_

Yoongi melebarkan mata kaget. Ia menutup bibirnya reflek.

Minji mengeluarkan suara bayinya dan menarik bagian depan baju Jimin bingung.

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit menjadi bulan sabit, " Sungguh hyung...aku beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku dan ibu dari anakku. Aku selalu percaya kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Aku tidak merubah orientasi seksualku untuk hal sia-sia, hyung."

Minji menutup matanya dan menahan tangan Jimin yang mengelus kepalanya. "Owaa..waa.."

Telinga Yoongi memerah dan ia menggerutu. " Apa-apaan kau bocah bantet. Dari dulu kebiasaan merayumu itu tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sudah−aku mau mengambil kopi! "

Yoongi berjalan cepat menjauhi Jimin sambil menggerutu. Sedangkan Jimin masih tersenyum.

" Lihat itu, anak Appa yang manis. " Jimin membawa Minji menatap Yoongi. Ia menunjuk Yoongi " Lihat eomma-mu yang malu-malu kucing itu. Manis kan? Manis seperti gula kan?"

Minji mengangguk dan Jimin tertawa sambil mendongak.

" Diam kau Bocah!"

Suara Yoongi menggelegar dari dapur. Minji menelengkan kepalanya bingung dan Jimin berjalan ke arah dapur.

" Ayo kita datangi mama kucingmu itu"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh ya...Apakah aku sudah mengenalkan keluarga ini sebelumnya?

Ah belum bukan.

Semua member BTS telah berkeluarga dan kalian tahu−mereka menikahi satu sama lain lebih tepatnya. Jimin dan Yoongi yang duluan mengadakan itu ide Jimin mengingat ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama Diikuti oleh keluarga NamJin dan Jhope.

Taekook−mereka tergolong pengantin baru, tapi pengantin baru yang ini luar biasa.

Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk tinggal di Daegu. Mengingat Yoongi yang banyak memiliki kenalan produser dan kantor di Daegu. Jadi−memudahkannya jika ia tinggal di Daegu.

NamJin sepakat mereka tetapi tinggal di Seoul. Kantor agensi Namjoon berada di Seoul dan ia diperlukan lebih banyak di Seoul.

Jhope−wah kalian perlu tahu tentang dirinya. Begini-begini jomblo-nya−percaya tidak percaya istrinya adalah gadis blasteran.

Saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan istrinya, betapa syok-nya member yang lain. Bahkan Jin saja sampai meragukannya. Kalau saja si _Sunshine-nya BTS_ ini memberikan mantra macam-macam pada gadis itu hingga mau menerimanya.

Gadis itu lembut sekali. Ia penyayang dan perhatian. Pandai segala urusan rumah tangga dan mengejutkan lagi−ia adalah sejarawan dan arkeolog. Mantan seorang ballerina dan dancer.

Ayahnya adalah orang Irlandia−Skotlandia dan ibunya adalah orang Korea. Ia mewarisi wajah kebangsawanan ayahnya dan rambut semerah daun maple ayahnya. Mata coklatnya adalah warisan ibunya.

Di luar ia selembut mochi, tapi ternyata ia mampu membanting seorang JEON JUNGKOOK dalam sekali bantingan. Ia menguasai anggar dan bela diri Taekwondo. Mengikuti dance dan bela diri sekaligus membuatnya tubuhnya ekstra luar biasa.

Tawanya seperti anak kecil yang polos dan Jhope tidak bisa jatuh cinta lebih jauh daripada itu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia sudah berani menantang Jhope _battle dance_ dan Jhope jatuh cinta sejak matanya melihat gerakan pertama yang dibuat gadis itu.

Karena Yoongi dan Jhope adalaha sahabat teramat dekat yang terkadang membuat Jimin terbakar api cemburu, ditambah istrinya adalah orang Daegu−mereka tetanggaan.

Rumah Jhope persis di samping rumah Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan yang sering mendatangi anaknya−bisa ditebak siapa.

Keluarga Taekook−Jungkook mengikuti kemana Taehyung tinggal.

Tentu saja Daegu duh.

Tapi mereka tinggal di bagian berbeda dengan Jimin dan Jhope. Tapi mereka tetap satu kota.

Tentang Park Minji−gadis itu adalah anak pertama Jimin dan Yoongi dan merupakan anak pertama yang lahir di keluarga Bangtan. Membuatnya jadi anak tertua. Nanti disusul oleh beberapa anak yang akan membuat keluarga Bangtan semakin ramai

Well...

Kurasa ini adalah cerita tentang anak-anak mereka dan kehidupan mereka setelah menikah.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Not?

Halo Minna san! Karena semua ff w rate M, w pengen buat ff yang lain tapi ff yang lain semuanya sudah memasuki bagian dewasa :v

Oleh karena itu w ingin buat sesuatu yang aman untuk dibaca oleh kalian di bulan puasa dan aman dibuat oleh w. W masih pemula kalau cerita yang sweet seperti ini. Sebenarnya konsep anak-anak mereka sudah lama w buat. Tapi tidak punya cukup waktu untuk buatnya.

Jadi w Cuma bisa gambar mereka :v

Tapi bulan ini mungkin kesampaian.

W tidak merencanakan ff ini punya akhir atau awalan yang jelas. W Cuma buat ff ini untuk have fun aja dan sebagai asupan aman.

TBC or not?

Dan juga berikan saran mengenai apa saja yang pengen kalian ketahui dari ff ini. Misalnya ceritakan tentang hobi anak mereka atau kehidupan apapun. Karena ff ini slice of life dan buat have fun−jadi kemungkinan w akan update seperti itu

Buat semuanya−selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa! Ff yang lain kemungkinan akan w buat sehabis puasa !

Salam sayang

A.W.J


	2. Part I : Putri Tidur (?)

BTS Fanfic

.

.

.

Pairings :

MinYoon

Slight!

Namjin

Taekook

Jhope x OC

.

.

.

Genre :

Slice of Life

Family

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Mpreg and BL, Yaoi, M x M

.

.

Bangtan adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, BigHit Entertainment serta Army di seluruh dunia.

Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast ^^

Cerita milik saya

.

.

.

Hope u enjoy it! ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sedikit perkenalan dengan putri keluarga Jimin dan Yoongi ini?

Kalian sudah kenal namanya−Park Minji. Bermarga Park milik Jimin dan nama yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Berjenis kelamin perempuan dan anak pertama pasangan MinYoon.

Dia lahir di Daegu.

Bagi orang biasa−kelahirannya terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi bagi Jimin, kelahirannya putrinya ini spesial. Karena Minji lahir saat hari terakhir musim dingin di korea dan hari pertama musim semi datang. Membuatnya seperti menyatukan sifat dingin Yoongi dan sifat lembut Jimin.

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menangis seperti anak kecil bahkan hampir menyamai tangisan anaknya saat putrinya itu lahir. Membuat Yoongi terisak kecil juga. Bukan karena terharu tetapi karena sedih harus memiliki dua bayi.

Tapi−ada sedikit masalah pada kelahiran Minji.

Dokter memang sudah berkata kalau kehamilan Yoongi akan sedikit bermasalah karena ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya sejak ia menanam rahim. Akan banyak pantangan yang harus ia taati dan resiko keselamatan lebih tinggi.

Dokter sudah memperkirakan Yoongi akan melahirkan sebelum mencapai bulan ke-9. Tetapi, tanpa disangka Jimin atau Yoongi−pada pertengahan bulan ke-8, ia sudah harus melahirkan.

Jimin panik bukan main saat ia menuntun Yoongi berjalan jam 3 pagi, celana Yoongi di bagian bawah basah total. Menandakan ketubannya sudah pecah dan bayi mereka akan lahir sebentar lagi.

Karena kalap, Jimin lupa mengambil mobilnya dan malah berlari ke rumah tetangganya−Jhope. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang mengerang kesakitan di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menggedor pintu rumah Jhope seperti orang kesetanan dan berteriak dari bawah. Jhope saja sampai melompati 3 tangga sekaligus saat teriakan Jimin menggema dan pintu rumahnya seperti ingin di dobrak paksa. Ia juga panik dan makin tambah panik saat Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk Yoongi yang makin mengerung kesakitan di depan rumah mereka.

Jhope tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke rumah dan meneriaki istrinya untuk segera ke toko perlengkapan bayi. Memberikan dompetnya tanpa melihat lagi berapa isinya untuk istrinya dan mengambil kunci mobil kalap.

Mereka mengebut dini hari seperti penjahat yang dikejar-kejar polisi. Beruntung−Yoongi masih bisa menjalankan operasi caesar dalam keadaan sadar. Masalahnya−ia sudah hampir pingsan di mobil ditambah Jhope mengemudikannya tidak santai. Membuatnya ikut mual karena kecepatan Jhope tidak main-main.

Dan saat subuh musim semi pertama, bayi mereka lahir.

Jimin seketika menangis saat suara lantang bayinya itu menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca bahagia saat melihat bayinya dalam gendongan Yoongi. Begitu mungil. Begitu pas di pelukan hyung gula-nya itu. Ditambah−baru kali ini, Yoongi tersenyum tulus padanya. Sangat tulus hingga Jimin makin menangis seperti anak kecil karena bahagia.

Tetapi kedua pasangan itu harus tegar.

Minji terlahir dalam keadaan prematur. Bayi mungil mereka itu harus diletakkan ke dalam inkubator untuk beberapa hari dan mendapat perawatan khusus. Jimin saja tidak sempat menyentuh atau melihat rupa putrinya.

Tapi Yoongi bilang−dia cantik. Perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Pipinya mirip Jimin dan suara lantang-nya juga mirip Jimin. Bibirnya tebal dan bulu matanya lentik. Hidungnya mungil dan kulitnya seputih susu. Yoongi juga bilang, saat kelingking Yoongi menyentuh tangan mungilnya−ia tidak mau melepaskan kelingking panjang Yoongi.

Ia menggenggam Yoongi sangat erat dan bahkan menangis sebagai reflek saat dokter mengambilnya dan genggamannya terlepas.

Badan Minji itu memiliki postur yang bagus. Ia kuat, hanya saja ia sedikit memiliki masalah dalam hal tenaga dan pernafasan. Tenaga Minji tidak sebanyak orang lain dan saat ia lelah, ia akan mudah lemas. Pernafasannya juga tidak sekuat anak-anak lain.

Jimin dan Yoongi diwanti-wanti oleh dokter harus selalu mengawasi pola makan anak mereka. Jika anak mereka tidak suka olahraga−setidaknya mereka harus mengawasi agar ia makan tepat waktu dan tidak skip makan dalam sehari.

Demi mencegah penyakit lain datang ke tubuh anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Minji sendiri−ia mewarisi postur wajah Yoongi. Benar-benar seperti Yoongi. Yoongi versi anak kecil dan perempuan bisa dibilang.

Mata sipit dan pandangan Yoongi turun sempurna padanya. Bulu matanya lentik dan hidungnya mungil. Ditambah wajahnya juga mungil seperti Yoongi. Bentuk bibirnya yang berbentuk di atas mirip Yoongi. Biarpun itu tebal seperti Jimin.

Ia juga disebut putri salju versi dua Bangtan saat mereka melihatnya pertama kali. Kulitnya sebanding bahkan mungkin lebih putih dari Yoongi. Mata bulatnya yang berkaca menggaet hati member bangtan lainnya.

Jhope tidak henti-henti mencubit pipi berisi putri mereka dan Taehyung yang memelas pada Jimin untuk membawa anak mereka menginap satu malam saja dirumahnya dengan Jungkook.

Saat ia bicara−ia akan berbicara dengan nada mungil milik Jimin. Membuat mereka semua mati terhanyut dalan kelucuan dan kemanisan berlebih milik putri pasangan Minyoon itu. Hanya saja−anggota Bangtan yang lain mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang putri mereka.

Dia kalem.

Terlalu kalem untuk anak kecil. Ia akan tersenyum dan bereaksi seperlunya. Tidak heboh.

Tapi saat anggota Bangtan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Taehyung seketika berebah di lantai.

Kehabisan nafas karena terlalu imut. Jin terus menarik lengan baju Namjoon hinga kusut total dan menggigit bibir dengan mata terpejam. Menahan untuk tidak berteriak karena kemanisan Minji. Jhope sudah heboh dan memuji kehebatan Jimin mampu membuat anak semanis Minji.

Ia seketika digeplak Yoongi dan dinasehati panjang lebar oleh mantan eomma Bangtan untuk tidak berbicara mesum di hadapan anak kecil. Jimin sendiri hanya tertawa seperti kebiasannya dan menggendong Minji di pangkuannya. Bermain-main dengan putrinya.

Biarpun tenaga-nya lemah, Minji mewarisi fisik kuat Jimin. Fisik luarnya memang mirip Yoongi dengan postur ramping berisi itu tetapi tenaga dalam-nya milik Jimin.

Yoongi berulang-ulang kali melarang Jimin untuk mengajari Minji menari saat ia masih kecil. Mengingat anak kecil saat sudah tertarik biasanya susah dihentikan dan Minji yang mudah lelah−bisa jadi masalah kalau anaknya pingsan saat menari.

Tapi namanya Jimin−tidak Jimin namanya kalau ia tidak nekat dan sedikit bebal. Anaknya ia ajari _split_ sejak kecil. Ia juga sering mengajak anaknya itu melihat orang menari di jalan. Saat Jimin melatih koreografi dan kebetulan mengajak putri mereka−ia akan mengajarinya di studio tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi tentu saja.

Saat ada Yoongi−mereka tidak akan menari. Saat Yoongi keluar rumah−baru kedua anak ayah itu bebal.

Minji mampu menari dengan baik. Perlu Jimin akui anaknya mudah lelah di tengah latihan−tapi ia mampu melakukan gerakan menari dengan baik sebagai pemula.

Fisiknya mampu menggerakan gerakan susah. Bahkan sekarang split anaknya sudah hampir sempurna dengan mampunya ia membawa kakinya melebar hingga hampir lurus. Jimin ingin mengganti olahraga Minji dengan menari.

Karena ia tahu−anaknya itu mewarisi satu hal tentang ibunya. Sangat teramat mewarisi bahkan mendarah daging sejak kecil

Sifat Min Yoongi dan iblis kecilnya.

Salah satu 7 dosa besar−dosa _Sloth_. Kemalasan.

Si putri tidur Bangtan

.

.

.

.

 _A Thousand Dreams_

 _._

.

.

.

Seingat Jimin, sebelum ia pergi mandi tadi−Minji dia taruh dimana?

" Demi Celana dalam Yoongi!"

Jimin berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke kamarnya dan Yoongi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya ditutupi selembar handuk berwarna krim yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya hingga menutupi lutut. Badan berbentuknya sendiri masih basah dan rambutnya masih meneteskan air.

Ah−sial.

Ia lupa putrinya tadi ia taruh kemana. Aduh Jimin pabbo. Pantas saja Yoongi menyebutnya pikun dini dan enggan meninggalkan Minji dengannya sendirian. Dari dulu−semua orang, semua member BTS, semua fans tahu kalau ia adalah anggota yang ceroboh.

Termasuk ceroboh dengan lupa dimana ia meninggalkan anaknya sendiri yang baru berumur 3 tahun. Mana tadi Minji mengeluh ingin minum susu tetapi susu di rumah mereka sudah habis ditambah ini akhir bulan.

Yoongi sedang keluar berbelanja keperluan bulanan. Jimin sudah menyarankan Yoongi untuk membawa Minji saja bersamanya karena sejak tadi ia sudah mengerang kecil minta susu. Tapi Yoongi bilang, Minji akan minta susu saat ia ingin sekalian tidur.

Jadi ia tinggal saja di rumah.

Jimin memasang baju dan celananya asal. Ia segera keluar kamar dan turun dari tangga.

" Eh−tunggu dulu!"

Namja bermata sipit itu yang akan menjejakkan kaki ke tangga, berputar arah lagi. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamar anaknya yang berseberangan dengan kamar mereka. Jimin membuka pintunya dan ia dapati kamar berwarna mocha itu kosong.

Ranjang anaknya rapi. Yoongi yang merapikannya. Berarti anaknya tidak ada disini.

Namja itu merapikan rambutnya ke atas dan menghembuskan nafas gelisah. Ia kembali turun ke lantai dasar. Jimin menggembungkan pipinya dan menghembuskan nafas lagi. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari penampakan putrinya.

Yoongi pagi tadi mengikat rambut anaknya dengan pita berwarna merah. Ah−anaknya kan nakal. Pasti itu sudah dilepas. Ia tidak bisa mencari dengan itu.

Jimin berjalan ke arah ruang tamu mereka. Ia tidak melihat siapapun kosong.

Namja itu kembali berjalan ke arah dapur dan ruang makan. Anaknya juga tidak disana. Ia berjalan ke studio Yoongi.

Biasanya anaknya suka masuk ke dalam studio Yoongi. Mengingat disana dingin dan banyak bantal. Membuat Minji kadang-kadang betah kalau disuruh tidur disana menunggu Yoongi menyusui-nya dulu. Sekarang ia sering saja kesana.

Studio Yoongi terkunci. Yoongi tidak akan setega itu meninggalkan anaknya di dalam dalam keadaan terkunci. Jimin mengerang.

" Ah bodohnya kau Jimin! Minji! Minji chagiya! Kau dimana!?"

Jimin baru sadar sesuatu. Kandang Holly kosong. Holly tidak mungkin ikut Yoongi ke SuperMarket. Ia pasti akan diletakkan Yoongi untuk menemani Minji. Namja dengan mata sipit itu segera mengambil snack khusus anjing di lemari penyimpanan mereka dan bersiul memanggil Holly.

" WOOF WOOF!"

Holly menggonggong.

Jimin tersentak. Itu dari arah ruang bersantai mereka yang terhubung ke taman belakang. Namja itu memacu langkahnya ke arah itu yang berada di belakang ruang tamu mereka.

Jimin membuka pintu geser ruangan bernuansa sakura itu cepat. Ia seketika menghembuskan nafas teramat kasar karena lega.

Oh demi Tuhan−Minji, gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya di piano dan menatap Jimin bingung dengan mata setengah sadar. Kakinya menggantung di kursi khusus piano dan ia menatap Jimin dengan kepala terebah penuh pada tuts piano hingga setiap kali ia bergeser maka tuts-nya berbunyi.

" Appa..." Erang Minji.

Ia menatap Jimin dengan wajah setengah sadar yang parah.

" Minji ingin tidul tapi Minji lapal..." Eluh anaknya itu. Ia menghantamkan wajahnya pada piano. " Tapi Minji telalu ngantuk untuk makan...susu mama..."

Gadis itu menguap lebar dan menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan wajah cemberut. Jimin mendengus dan segera menghampiri putrinya itu. " Appa kira kau kemana!? Jangan hilang lagi!"

Minji seketika menatap appa-nya dengan wajah tidak suka. " Minji ingin tidul..."

Jimin baru ingat anaknya belum sarapan sama sekali. " Tidak boleh. Minji harus makan dulu baru tidur. Nanti kau sakit."

Minji lagi-lagi mengerang dan kembali menghantamkan wajahnya pada piano. Ia menekan asal tuts dengan kesal. Jimin berdiri dan ke dapur. Setidaknya ia harus membuat anaknya memakan sesuatu sebelum tidur.

Namja itu menemukan beberapa kue khusus sarapan milik Yoongi. Ia akan meminta izin pada Yoongi nanti setelah memberik makan Minji. Lagipula anaknya sudah hilang setengah kesadarannya. Beri saja ia bantalan, ia sudah akan tertidur seperti orang mati.

Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa box kue itu.

" Minji! Kita makan punya eomma saja!" Ajak Jimin dengan nada lucu. " Ini rasa coklat lo!"

Jimin terdiam. Ia menelengkan kepala bingung dan menghembus nafas pasrah.

Lihat kan, belum ia tinggal−Minji sudah melongsorkan badannya ke bawah. Dengan kaki dan pinggangnya masih di atas kursi, ia memeluk Holly yang juga rebahan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tertidur dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan dengan pose tidak biasa itu.

 _ **CKLEEK**_

" Aku pulang−Jimin! Bawa belanjaan di mobil! Ini berat!"

" NGUNG!?"

Jimin tersentak kaget saat putrinya itu terbangun tiba-tiba dengan mata setengah terbuka. Holly juga kaget dan menggonggong nyaring. Membuat anaknya juga bangun. Ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar reflek membuka tangannya.

" Mamama..." Panggil Minji dengan nada bangun tidur yang parah.

Ia menurunkan kakinya cepat dan bangun dengan sedikit oleng. Gadis itu berjalan hingga menabrak kaki Jimin. " Mamamama! Mamamama..."

Jimin tertawa. Ia menarik tangan Minji lembut dan menuntunnya berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan wajah masih mengantuk parah.

" Oi Jimin!" Teriak Yoongi sekali lagi.

Namja dingin itu membawa kumpulan buah di tangannya dengan kesusahan sedangkan masih ada belanjaan lain yang harus ia ambil dan Jimin tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Yoongi mengerung kasar sambil menyeret langkah menuju dapur. " Oi Jimin! Kau dimana!? Ini berat! Susu Minji masih di mobil!"

Bukannya suara Jimin yang ia dengar sebagai balasan−ia malah menemukan Minji yang berlari ke arahnya di susul Jimin. Namja itu seketika meletakkan belanjaan di tangannya ke sofa dan beralih menggendong Minji.

" Mama..." Minji menguap lagi.

Yoongi memeluk dan mengelus kepala Minji. " Hm kau ngantuk? Kau ingin susu?"

Minji mengangguk-kan kepala kecil dan merebahkan kepala di bahu Yoongi yang dibalut jaket hitam itu.

Jimin tersenyum melihat itu dan reflek berjalan menuju sofa. Membawakan semua belanjaan Yoongi.

" Hyung−kau masuk saja duluan. Biar aku yang mengangkat semuanya. " Jimin menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak dan mengerutkan wajahnya. " Tidak. Aku ini juga namja, bocah. Aku minta bawakan sisanya bukannya semuanya."

Jimin berjongkok. Ia melepaskan tangannya sedikit dan menahan belanjaan di dagunya. Tangan bantet milik Jimin terulur untuk mengelus kepala milik putrinya yang memeluk erat leher Yoongi.

" Tapi Minji sudah merengek sejak tadi. Kurasa ia benar-benar kelaparan dan ngantuk, hyung". Jelas Jimin pada Yoongi yang menngecup singkat kepala putrinya.

Yoongi berdiri sambil mengendong Minji. " Aku akan meletakkannya disini dulu. Nanti kutidurkan dia."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh dengan nada sinis-nya yang khas. " Kau yakin? Coba lihat dulu."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi bingung tapi setelah melihat tatapan sinis Jimin menuju ke anak mereka, Yoongi mencoba melirik anaknya.

Dan benar− sekali lagi anaknya sudah tertidur seperti orang mati dengan mulut terbuka. Bahkan saat Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya untuk membangun anak mereka−ia malah mengusir tangan Yoongi kesal karena diganggu.

" Ini baru pagi" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jimin yang disampingnya malah menyeringai sinis dengan kekehan menyinggung. "Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Lebih parahan siapa dulu? Ibunya atau anaknya?"

" JIMIN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika−Jimin membawa Minji ke studio tari. Yoongi sedang ke Seoul untuk mengolah lagu dan hanya mereka berdua di rumah. Jhope juga sibuk bersamanya untuk membentuk koreografi dan istrinya masih di kampus untuk mengajar.

Minji sebenarnya mandiri tapi Jimin tetap merasa tidak nyaman meninggalkan putrinya sendirian di rumah. Jadi hari ini−ia membawa putrinya saja sekalian ke studio.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi Jimin−putrinya itu hanya akan kalem. Ia akan mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi dan duduk diam memperhatikan appa-nya melatih orang-orang. Sesekali terkadang ia turun dari kursi untuk ikut menari atau ke kamar kecil−tapi selain itu, ia hanya akan diam.

Minji menatap dengan wajah polosnya. Telinganya dipasang headphone milik Yoongi dan lagu terputar. Ia masih memegangi sebuah tab di tangannya dan duduk manis menatap appa-nya berulang kali menjelaskan sesuatu sambil mempraktekkan menari.

Instrumental piano dan biola mengalun di telinganya.

 _ **Nyuutt...**_

Minji mengerung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu menatap jendela besar di ruangan itu dan kota Daegu sudah menjadi malam. Banyak lampu-lampu berkelip dari jauh.

Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jimin yang masih melatih dengan ketat. Namja itu sesekali akan melirik untuk mengecek putrinya.

Minji menggumam. Ia menatap bangkunya.

Mata sipitnya menelusuri bangku. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Gadis itu terus mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu dan matanya berbinar saat mendapatkannya.

Ia melepas headphone-nya dan turun dari bangku.

.

.

.

.

" Anu Jimin ssaem..." Tegur salah satu murid Jimin.

Jimin yang sedang minum itu berhenti. Ia menatap gadis berkuncir itu bingung. " Ada apa, Yeon? Masih bingung dengan koreografinya?"

Si-Yeon menggeleng. Ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dan menunjuk ke ujung ruangan mereka. Jimin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dan mengikuti kemana telunjuk gadis itu mengarah.

Di ujung ruangan, banyak muridnya berkumpul. Mereka terkikik sambil mengucap kiyowo berulang kali. Mereka seakan mengumpul tetapi membuat jarak.

" Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Jimin tidak mengerti.

Si Yeon terkikik. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum geli. " Ssaem sudah menikah? Sudah punya anak?"

Jimin tersentak. Kenapa gadis ini malah menanyakan hal itu?

" Ah apa aku terlihat seperti belum menikah?" Canda Jimin. Namja itu tertawa hingga matanya membentuk garis lurus yang imut.

Si Yeon mengibaskan tangannya dan balas tertawa, " Mungkin Ssaem...masalahnya anda awet muda sekali. Tapi apakah anda punya anak?"

Jimin menghembuskan nafas dan terkekeh. " Ya−satu orang perempuan. Ada apa memangnya?"

" Yang tadi duduk di bangku tunggu?" Tanya Si Yeon lagi. Jimin mengangguk da−OH!

Jimin baru ingat! Anaknya masih di bangku tunggu! Ini sudah jam 8 lewat. Minji harus segera makan malam dan pulang. Namja itu seketika menengok ke arah kursi tunggu dan disana hanya terdapat headphone milik Yoongi dan tab Jimin.

Jimin membuka mulut panik.

" Jika ssaem mencari anak perempuan disana−anu..." Si Yeon kembali menunjuk ke ujung ruangan.

Jimin meneguk airnya sampai habis dan ia menghampiri ke ujung ruangan dimana banyak murid-nya mengumpul. Mereka kaget saat Jimin menghampiri mereka dan membuka jalan hingga terlihatlah apa yang mereka dekati sejak tadi.

Jimin spontan tertawa dan tersenyum lebar. " Dasar kau anak putri tidur."

Minji tidur menghadap dinding yang dingin. Ia merebahkan badannya memunggungi Jimin. Pipi gembilnya menempel pada dinding dan jaket bergambar kumamonnya ia tarik tudungnya hingga menutup wajahnya.

Ia memeluk kakinya seperti kucing dan menggulung badannya. Gadis itu beberapa kali mengecap bibirnya saat tidur.

" Ini anak ssaem kah?" Tanya murid-murid yang lain.

" Sssstt...jangan diganggu! Nanti dia bangun. Uh oh...kiyowo~"

" Ah mana mungkin ini anak ssaem. Ssaem memangnya sudah menikah?"

" Ini adikmu, Jimin ssaem?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh. Tangannya mengudara untuk menarik tudung jaket itu. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara mengeluh ditahan karena ia merasakan cahaya menimpan wajahnya.

Jimin mengelus pipi Minji lembut dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Minji mengucek matanya, " A-appa? Ini sudah kapan?"

Jimin tertawa dan berhati-hati menggendong Minji. Anaknya itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin dan Jimin mencium pipi gembilnya yang memerah karena menekan dinding.

" Kajja...kita pulang sebentar lagi. Minji lapar kan? Kita singgah dulu beli makan, oke?" Bujuk Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya agar nyaman. " Ayo bangun dulu, appa akan menyiapkan semuanya. Minji tunggu ya"

Semua murid Jimin membuka mulut tidak percaya saat Jimin baru saja menyebut dirinya sendiri appa. Mereka menarik nafas kaget. Jimin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

Minji melepas pegangannya pada leher Jimin dan duduk di kursi tadi. Ia bangun dan menatap sekitarnya lagi.

Jimin memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas dan memasang jaket tebalnya. Memberi salam dan hormat pada semua yang ada dan berbalik ke arah Minji. Sekali lagi Jimin tergelak hingga ia mendongakkan lehernya.

Anaknya itu malah duduk di lantai dan tidur dengan kepala bersender di kursi. Heapdhone-nya terpasang di telinganya dan ia masih tidur.

Mau tidak mau−Jimin harus menggendongnya ke dalam mobil. Bahkan saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah restoran Ramyeun, anaknya itu menyuap makanan sambil setengah tidur. Jika saja Jimin tidak menahan kepalanya, niscaya ia sudah telak mencium sendok berisi kuah di hadapannya.

Dan Jimin juga mendapat telepon dari Namjoon di Seoul kalau Yoongi kedapatan cctv gedung sedang tidur di ruang tunggu. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya sambil mengelus punggung anaknya yang tidur di pangkuannya sembari menyesap dot-nya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Selain putri tidur−Minji itu punya sebuah ilmu turun-temurun dari Yoongi.

Ilmu tidur instan. Dimana saja dan kapan saja bahkan dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan sama sekali.

Yoongi pernah membawa Minji ke Seoul. Ia menitipkan Minji di rumah Namjoon. Disana SeokJin dengan senang hati tentu saja menyetujuinya. Dari dulu−dia ingin sekali mengasuh putri Yoongi itu. Ditambah putra mereka yang berumur 2 tahun− Kim Namgi juga perlu teman. Ia lahir saat Minji sudah berumur 1 tahun lebih.

Jin bilang−Namgi sudah suka berada di dekat Minji sejak mereka bertemu. Minji sebagai sesama bayi tidak heboh. Ia kalem dan tidak membuat Namgi merasakan ketidaknyamanan.

Ditambah Namgi yang suka membangun sesuatu dengan lego atau balok-balok itu merasa senang saat punya teman bermain. Minji yang diam-diam mewarisi otak kanan kedua orang tuanya dan sifat rapi mereka−terkadang membantu Namgi membangun bangunan yang unik dan merapikan mainannya setelah bermain. Membuat putra pertama pasangan Namjin itu malah makin menempel bersamanya.

Tapi sebelum ke rumah pasangan NamJin itu−ia tentu saja dibawa ke studio Yoongi. Studio Yoongi memang punya sofa dan meja sebagai tempat Yoongi beristirahat. Bahkan di studio-nya punya lemari tempat meletakkan peralatan hidup disana.

Tetapi saat itu ia tidak sempat merapikannya. Membuat banyak barang tertumpuk disana dan sofanya tidak bisa diduduki.

Jin akan mengambil Minji saat sore.

Biarpun di studio itu−penuh dengan suara macam-macam dan random karena Yoongi dalam proses mengolah lagu, bisa ditebak.

Minji malah dengan nyamannya tidur bersandar pada sofa sambil memeluk ranselnya. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan _beat-beat_ menghentak yang diciptakan Yoongi atau bunyi decitan mic. Mana studionya kedap suara. Jadi semua suara teredam di dalam.

Ia terbangun sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah dari kamar mandi, Yoongi inisiatif mengganti kursinya yang ia duduki untuk Minji. Ia mengambil kursi lain dan Kursi Minji itu dekat sekali dengan Yoongi.

Tapi ia malah menggulung tubuh tidur seperti terkena sihir padahal di sampingnya Yoongi membuat lagu dengan _beat_ tidak main-main.

Saat Namjoon saja masuk ke ruangannya untuk memberitahu SeokJin telah datang−ia kaget bukan main dan hampir memarahi hyung-nya itu karena meletakkan anaknya yang tidur di samping semua peralatan musik yang bising.

Yoongi malah mendengus. " Aku sudah akan memindahkannya jika ia terganggu, Kim Namjoon. Tapi dia baik-baik saja."

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya. " Hyung−anakmu itu mirip denganmu yah? Tapi setidaknya tolong letakkan anakmu ke pinggir."

Yoongi menyuruh Namjoon keluar dan ia menggendong Minji. " Beritahu SeokJin, susunya ada di dalam tas. Disana ada wadah cemilan Minji juga. Kemungkinan malam ini dia sedikit rewel, jika dia rewel−telpon saja Jimin. Jimin akan menenangkannya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengambil gadis itu dari gendongan Yoongi. Bahkan gadis itu tidak terbangun sama sekali dan masih tidur dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Setiap kali mereka ke Seoul−entah Jimin atau Yoongi, mereka suka sekali membiarkan anak mereka bermain dengan Namgi. Rupa Namgi itu percampuran antara Jin dan Namjoon. Ia mewarisi bibi tebal Namjoon dan postur wajah Jin.

Tapi sepertinya sifat anak mereka lebih condong ke Jin. Ia suka membangun dan memperbaiki sesuatu. Bahkan saat Namjoon membelikan anaknya mainan berupa mobil-mobilan dan seember lego−anaknya malah betah berlama-lama dengan Lego.

Ia juga terampil walau terkadang masih memiliki sifat ceroboh Namjoon. Saat ia merapikan mainan-nya tidak jarang ia menginjak legonya hingga retak atau membuangnya tidak sengaja ke tempat sampah.

Minji sendiri sudah diberi arahan oleh Jimin kalau ia seperti kakak Namgi. Ia lebih tua dan ia harus melindungi dan membimbing Namgi. Jangan membuatnya menangis.

Minji hanya mengangguk.

Setiap kali ia datang−Namgi pasti akan menepuk-nepuk lemari penyimpanan di rumah mereka. Memberi isyarat pada Jin untuk mengeluarkan mainannya. Namgi akan berlari ke arah Minji sambil menyeret ember lego-nya.

Jin hanya akan tertawa saat itu terjadi.

Hari ini tepat liburan keluarga Bangtan. Mereka berlibur ke Seoul dan menghabiskan waktu reuni di rumah pasangan Namjin.

Untuk sekarang hanya ada anak Namjin dan Minyoon. Jadi mereka diletakkan di ruang bermain yang tidak jauh dari taman belakang tempat orang tua mereka masih mampu mengawas kedua anak itu.

Di luar−Taehyung mengangkat colanya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum lebar. " Tebak! Aku punya berita gembira! Jungkook hamil!"

 _ **BYUUUR!**_

Jhope lagi-lagi menyemburkan minumannya dan Jimin tersedak daging panggang yang ia makan hingga terbatuk hebat. Yoongi yang membolak-balik daging membantu Jin di panggangan saja sampai terantuk ujung panggangan karena kaget.

Namjoon tidak sadar mematahkan bara di tangannya.

" Kau menanam rahim juga, kelinci!?" Tunjuk Jimin sengit ke arah Jungkook yang sedang duduk nyaman di kursi rotan itu.

Jungkook mengerutkan hidungnya dan mendengus kuat. " Tentu saja! Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung!"

Jin segera menghampiri Jungkook. " Sudah berapa bulan?"

" Baru 2 minggu−hyung." Jawab Jungkook polos.

Jin dan Yoongi memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Taehyung yang sedang menikmati cola-nya. Taehyung tersedak. " Ada apa?"

" Dasar bodoh" Sembur Yoongi. " Kau tahu betapa bahaya-nya menanam rahim, Taehyung? Kalau Jungkook hanya menanam rahim karena ikut-ikutan dan bila ada apa-apa, apakah kau tahu betapa beresiko-nya pada keselamatan Jungkook dan anakmu, Kim Taehyung?"

Namjoon juga menimpali, " Apakah kau sudah tahu semua yang diperlukan Jungkook,Tae?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. " Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi ini bukan hanya karena Jungkook ingin ikut-ikutan. Kami sudah berdiskusi dengan kedua orang tua kami dan berkonsultasi pada dokter. Berhubung tubuh Jungkook prima−proses penanaman dan pemulihan rahim berlangsung cepat dan kehamilan Jungkook juga cepat."

Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap semua hyung-nya. " Aku sudah siap hyung. Ini bukan keinginan sepihak Tae atau aku−kami juga mempertimbangkan ini. Awalnya Taehyung hanya ingin mengadopsi anak."

" Tapi Jungkook bilang kalau dia bisa menanam rahim dan awalnya aku menolak keras." Taehyung melanjutkan. " Aku takut Jungkook ada apa-apa. Tapi Jungkook bercermin dari kalian dan menunjukkan kalau tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik."

Jin menghela nafas lega. " Untunglah kau sudah siap. Kalian pasti akan kerepotan bila kalian tidak siap sama sekali."

Jhope menepuk pundak Taehyung, " Tapi kenapa Jungkook cepat sekali hamilnya? Jin hyung itu 3 bulan setelah menanam rahim dan Yoongi hyung hanpir 5 bulan. Kalian baru sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan kan?"

" Itu karena Taehyung juga _giat_ membuatnya." Jimin terkekeh dan menyeringai.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dari kejauhan dengan tatapan membunuh. Jimin sendiri malah tertawa. " Jika saja Yoongi hyung mau dibawa kompromi untuk lebih giat−Minji juga akan lahir lebih cepat."

" Jaga mulutmu bocah" Sindir Yoongi. " Atau spatula itu akan terlempar ke hadapanmu."

Jin mendesah lelah. " Kau ini malah semakin mesum sejak menikah. Kukira kemesuman-mu berkurang."

Jimin menyesap sodanya dan tersenyum lebar. " Namjoon hyung juga−apakah masih menyimpan koleksi video dewasa?"

Namjoon terlonjak kaget dan menendang tempat sampah tidak sengaja saat ingin mengambil cola di tempat es dekat panggangan. Jin menatap Namjoon dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

" Ahh..tidak." Jawab Namjoon cepat. Jungkook seketika memajukan bibirnya dan membuat suara meledek. " Mungkin−sedikit."

Jimin tertawa sedangkan Taehyung dan Jhope tergelak melihat Jin memberikan gestur dengan kedua jari ditangannya dan ditujukan pada Namjoon yang berarti aku- mengawasimu-Kim- Namjoon.

" Jhope hyung kapan punya anak?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba

Jhope tertawa saja. " Istriku belum isi. Entahlah kapan tapi kuusahakan mengisinya secepatnya."

Yoongi membawa mangkok yang berisi daging panggang penuh ke meja. " Jungkook banyaklah makan."

Tentu saja−dengan sigap, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menyikat daging panggang di hadapannya.

" Yoongi..." Panggil Jin tiba-tiba.

Yoongi yang sedang duduk−mendongak. " Ada apa hyung?"

" Aku akan mengecek anak-anak." Jin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. " Kau mau ikut?"

Yoongi menggeleng. " Tidak−kau saja hyung. Minji juga sudah makan tadi dan kemungkinan dia hanya akan duduk-duduk saja."

Jin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana anak-anak mereka berada. Namja berbahu lebar itu tersenyum saat melihat Minji sedang menyelimuti Namgi yang tertidur di lantai dengan jaketnya.

Bocah kecil itu tertidur di samping lego-nya dan Minji menjauhkan lego-lego yang berserakan. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia membawa lego-lego kecil di tangan mungil-nya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ember lego.

Gadis itu menutup tutup lego.

Jin mengintip diam-diam. Minji merangkak menuju ke arah tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan dot-nya yang sudah berisi susu. Jin saja sampai kaget karena gadis itu tahu hal seperti itu dan mengambil miliknya sendiri.

Ia duduk tidak jauh dari Namgi dan merebahkan badannya. Gadis memberikan bantalan di tasnya kepada Namgi. Sedangkan dirinya hanya tidur di lantai berbulu. Minji mengangguk dan menggumam sesuatu.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit−ilmu tidur instant nya bekerja. Minji sudah tertelap sempurna sambil menyedot susunya.

Jin tersenyum. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memindahkan mereka ke _futon_ yang sengaja Namjoon beli bulan lalu. Menyelimuti mereka berdua dan kembali pada anggoat Bangtan yang masih reuni dengan gilanya.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua!

Arigatou kalian sudah mau baca cerita gaje ini dan saran serta dukungan kalian!

Semangat puasanya!

Salam sayang

A.W.J


End file.
